


The Worst

by TooGoodToBeBad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem)-centric, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGoodToBeBad/pseuds/TooGoodToBeBad
Summary: Annette tries to avoid doing chores with the evilest human being on the planet, Felix Fraldarius.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Worst

“And that sounds like the bell. Alright, let’s wrap up our lecture here, and I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Professor Byleth announced to the class and shut the book in her hands.

Annette hummed a simple tune to herself as she finished up her notes while everyone else moved around her. Her quill glided across the parchment before she left an emphatic punctuation mark on her last sentence. She gave a contented sigh before feeling a gentle tap on her shoulders, and she nearly jumped out of her chair.

“Annie, did you hear me?” 

“Sorry, Mercie!” she turned and offered a bright smile to her friend. “I was just finishing up my notes.”

Mercedes daintily covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a little giggle. “Ever so studious! I just asked if you saw your assignment for this week.”

“Oh, I nearly forgot!” Annette bounded out of her seat and rushed to the front of the classroom. On the upper left corner of the blackboard, written in Byleth’s neat handwriting, was the list of assigned chores for that week. She started humming again as she scanned the list.

“Hmm, Dimitri and Dedue are weeding, Ashe and Ingrid are cleaning the stables, Mercie and Sylvain have kitchen duty, and - _oh no_ ,” her heart sank into her stomach and she nearly turned and ran away from the board. “Mercie!”

There was no way she was assigned to the greenhouse with Felix Fraldarius. 

She was thankful that no one else was in the room except for her and Mercedes. She regained her composure and angrily stomped back to her friend, who was still standing beside their desks. 

“Trade shifts with me, Mercie?” she pleaded with her bright blue eyes as she held onto her friend’s arm like a lost child.

“Why? Do you have stable duty? We both know what happened the last time _I_ was assigned there. Why, I was scrubbing-” Mercedes began sweetly.

“No!” Annette hissed. “I have greenhouse duty.”

“Oh, but you love the greenhouse! Why do you want to trade? Do you want to hang out with Sylvain?”

“What? No, ew!” she groaned and cast a furtive glance around the room to make sure he wasn’t there. “It’s with Felix.”

“So what’s the issue?”

“Ugh, you’re really gonna make me say it? The incident the other week! Where he caught me _singing_!”

Mercedes let out a little laugh. “I’m sure he’s forgotten about that by now.”

“He most certainly has not!” she stomped her foot. “In fact, I bet he’s already told his friends, and they all think I’m weird!”

“I’m sure he hasn’t. Felix doesn’t seem like the talkative type.”

She leaned her head back and let out an exasperated groan. “Please just trade with me, Mercie!”

“Normally I would, but Sylvain and I already made plans. I’m going to teach him some of my favorite recipes.”

“Fine,” Annette grumbled. “I’m going to the dining hall.”

“Sure, sure,” Mercedes nodded. “I’ll join you after I finish my prayers.”

* * *

Luckily Ashe was eating by himself when she found him in the dining hall. She slid into the seat across him while he gave her a friendly smile.

“Hey Ashe, you know how we have that friendly arrangement where we do each other favors and now it’s your turn to do something nice for me?”

He blinked at her before giving her a curious look. “We have an arrangement like that?”

“Never mind,” she groaned. “Could you trade shifts with me for chores this week? I know how much you love the greenhouse!” she added in a sweet, sing-song voice.

He shook his head. “Oh, no can do, not this week.” 

“What? Why not?”

“Ingrid and I traded book recommendations this week. I read _Sir Baltharion and the Merchant of 100,000 Swords_ , and she read _The Three Hundred Caves of Lord Artilian_. There’s so much to discuss, we figured we’d do it while cleaning stables to make it more bearable,” he grinned. “You see, Sir Baltharion was on a quest to find-”

“This is just the worst,” she slumped into her seat. 

“Why? What’s your shift?” 

She straightened her back and started picking at her dinner. “I have greenhouse duty with Felix.”

“That’s not so bad.”

“It’s the worst. _Felix_ is the worst.”

Ashe raised an eyebrow and brushed his grey hair out of his eyes. “What’s wrong with Felix? I think he’s very nice. He helped me with my sword technique the other day.”

She leaned in. “If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?” He nodded at that.

“We had an _incident_ in the greenhouse.”

Ashe made a face at that and his ears turned pink. “Isn’t it a bit too soon for that?”

“Goddess, no, Ashe! Get your mind out of the gutter!” she snapped. “He caught me singing and dancing in the greenhouse.”

“And?”

“What do you mean, ‘and’? That’s it.”

He let out a strangled laugh. “So what’s the issue? Everyone sings and dances. Almost everyone, I mean. Definitely not me, though. I don’t know how to dance, but Ingrid said she’d teach me one day-”

“Ashe.”

“Sylvain says she might think I’m cute, but I’m not sure I believe anything he says. Besides, ‘cute’ could mean I’m too boyish for her, you know? So it’s not like-”

“Ashe!” she nearly yelled. “Where are you going with this?”

“Well, my point is that you’re making a big deal out of nothing. If you really want me to give up my exciting literary discussions with Ingrid, you’ll have to have something better than that.”

She kicked him under the table. “I don’t want to be around him! He’s going to make fun of me for it, because he’s a villain!”

Ashe winced and rubbed his leg with a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Have you tried asking his Highness?” he offered.

“I’m not going to boss around a prince!”

“It’s not bossing around, and I think he’d appreciate you treating him like a normal classmate. In fact, just last week, I asked him to pass me a book in the library. I even used his name!” he beamed proudly. 

“What a breakthrough. Congratulations on that,” she deadpanned.

He frowned at her. “Now I’m really not trading with you.”

“Oh come on!” she pleaded. “Please, Ashe?”

He shook his head defiantly. “Nope. You’re meaner than Felix.”

She groaned and felt like slamming her head into the table repeatedly as he got up and left.

* * *

That night, Annette decided on three things: she had the worst classmates in the whole world, Ashe was hopelessly in love with Ingrid, and she would just have to secretly do all the work in the greenhouse ahead of schedule so she wouldn’t have to see Felix, robbing him of any opportunities to make fun of her singing and dancing.

She woke up the next day to the sight of the sun just barely breaking through the clouds. She grinned devilishly and readied herself for the day. A quick peek outside her window showed no other students were around. With uncharacteristic grace, Annette slinked like a thief in the night, treading carefully down the stairs without a sound. 

There was just one more stretch of open ground before the entrance to the greenhouse. From the looks of it, no one else was around, so if she just walked sort of quickly, she could-

“You’re up early.”

“Gah!” she nearly jumped out of her skin. With all the politeness she could muster, she greeted him. “Felix. What are _you_ doing here?”

He gave a nonchalant shrug and brushed a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. “Just relaxing by the pond.” He started towards her with a look in his amber eyes that she couldn’t discern. Was it curiosity? Nope, she thought. It had to be _evil_. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you up this early. Where are you headed?” he said with a tiny frown.

What, are you a guard now?” she laughed nervously.

He just stared at her blankly, his expression still unreadable. 

“Fine,” she cracked. “If you must know, I’m going to the greenhouse. I figured I’d get the chores done early.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Well, if that’s the case, allow me to join you. I’d get an earful from Ingrid if she found out I let you do all the chores yourself.”

“No!” she yelped. He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, and she straightened her posture in an attempt to recollect herself. “I mean, sure, why not? It’s no big deal.”

He only nodded at that, and the two wordlessly made their way to the greenhouse. Once they were inside, she tried to nonchalantly hand him a watering can.

“Which side should I water?” he asked.

In the coolest and most collected voice she felt she could muster, Annette replied, “oh, doesn’t matter. Just pick any side you like, ya know?”

“Huh, okay. I guess I’ll just take the left side, cool cat.”

She turned her face so he wouldn’t see that her cheeks were rapidly turning the same color as her hair and silently cursed at herself for somehow getting the whole morning off to as bad a start as possible. 

A few minutes of uneasy silence passed as they watered the plants, and she allowed herself to think that maybe Felix had forgotten after all.

He hadn’t.

“You’re not going to sing?”

She quickly turned around to find him looking at her with that unreadable expression on his face. 

“N-no!” she stammered. “Villains like you don’t get to hear my songs.” 

His mouth twitched in a funny, almost imperceptible way. “That’s a shame, I guess.”

“You bet it is,” she said, an air of defiance in her voice. She glared at him and hoped it was as menacing as she felt it was. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice before sneaking up on people, jerkface.”

He rolled his eyes at that and returned to the plants. Annette allowed herself a smile, pride swelling in her chest. She had stood her ground against Felix Fraldarius and told him off! She couldn’t wait to tell Mercie. She’d be so proud.

And then he started humming, and it sounded awfully familiar. Then it hit her. 

There was no way he was humming her tune from yesterday. 

She felt her face reddening again and turned back to him. “Just what do you think you’re doing?!” she angrily demanded.

He didn’t turn around. “I’m watering the flowers, Annette.”

“No!” she stamped her foot on the ground. “Why are you humming _my song_?”

He turned to her with a frown. “Oh, it’s catchy. I heard it yesterday, it’s been stuck in my head ever since. You really have a good ear for melody, you know?”

“As if today couldn’t get any worse!” she closed the distance between them (which was unwise, because now she had to tiptoe menacingly to make eye contact). “You can’t sing it! It’s not even a real song yet!”

“So when will you finish it?”

“Never! In fact, I want you to forget about that, and all my other songs. Right. This. Instant.” she angrily poked his chest to emphasise each word. 

“I think you’ve got the wrong idea-” he began, undeterred by her angry voice and tiptoeing stance.

“Come on, please! I’ll do anything!” she inwardly cringed at that last line and hoped Felix and Sylvain were absolutely nothing alike. 

“I couldn’t if I-”

“I’ll do your homework for a week!” she sputtered.

He stroked his chin. “I think the professor would notice if I started dotting my i’s with hearts.”

“I don’t even do that anymore!” she whined and threw her hands up in exasperation. “She told me to stop doing that last week!”

“Wait, you were dotting your i’s with hearts?” his eyes widened.

“Wha- no!” Annette was now positively fuming, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She kicked him in the shin and ran off. “You’re the worst human being ever, Felix!” she yelled on the way out, leaving him with a painful shin and a confused expression on his face.

* * *

“Annie, if you keep glaring at your porridge, it’s going to curdle,” Mercedes said gently.

Annette softened her expression a bit. “Do you think Professor Byleth would let me transfer houses?”

“You’re being a tad too dramatic,” her tall friend intoned.

“I think I’m not being dramatic enough, Mercie. Felix is a monster and a villain! He’s a villain-monster.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s the case. Have you ever considered that he might like your songs?”

Annette blanched at that. “No, there’s no way. Felix doesn’t like stuff.”

“Sure, sure,” Mercedes smiled sweetly at her. 

She groaned again. “Well, at least the worst part of today is over, right? Today can’t possibly get any worse.”

“That’s the spirit!” her friend clapped her hands in delight. 

The day got worse.

She was expecting to walk into her classroom and hear her classmates laughing at her. Here comes Annette Dominic, the girl with silly songs, funny ideas about food, and worst of all, the girl who up to very recently dotted her i’s with hearts.

But the sound she heard was much worse. He was humming her tune. Not loudly, but enough that she could hear him. She shot him her best withering glance and hoped he got the message. Fortunately, he did.

* * *

Later that day, Annette decided on three things: she had the worst classmates in the whole world, Felix Fraldarius was without a doubt the evilest person on the planet, and that he was going to drive her bananas this year if she didn’t do anything about it.

And then she realized the trouble she was in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
